A number of attempts have been made to provide penile erection systems for remedying impotence. One of the more common penile erection systems is an inflatable system. This system includes a pair of inflatable tubes implanted in the corpora cavernosa of the penis. Each of the tubes is connected to a reservoir of inflating fluid which is also implanted elsewhere in the body. Although this system works the implantation of tubes in the penis restricts the blood flow throughout the penis. As a result excess fluid in the penis not recirculated through the reservoir may become cold thus causing frontal portions of the penis to be cold or uncomfortable when erected.